1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heat generating appliances, and more specifically relates to systems and methods of cooling exposed surfaces of a heat-generating appliance.
2. Related Art
Heating appliances such as fireplaces, stoves and fireplace inserts have become increasingly commonplace in homes, businesses, and other buildings. These and other types of heating appliances provide benefits an aesthetically pleasing arrangement of, for example, flames, sounds, and smells in addition to the generation of heat. Such heating appliances is typically mounted in a wall of a structure or directly adjacent to a wall structure and may include one or more exposed surfaces.
The exposed surfaces of the heating appliance can create safety issues. For example, because the heating appliance produces heat, it is possible for one or more of the exposed surfaces to become heated. Surfaces of a heating appliance that are typically exposed are the viewing surface or surfaces through which the interior of the fireplace is viewed and the surround which surrounds the fireplace.
The exposed surfaces may become hot and pose a risk of burns to individuals or damage to objects that come into contact with the surfaces. Current fireplace design fails to adequately provide means of maintaining the exposed surfaces of the heating appliance at a temperature that is safe.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method for cooling an exposed surface of a heating appliance.